


Art for: Don't Let the Tide Come and Wash Us Away

by alittlewicked, hey_you_with_the_face



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Bucky is a tree a lot, Dryad Bucky, M/M, Steve makes an adorable seal, one lonely dirty doodle, selkie steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 20:38:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlewicked/pseuds/alittlewicked, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_you_with_the_face/pseuds/hey_you_with_the_face
Summary: My humble art for alittlewicked's (buchanansbum) Stucky AU bang fic :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had a really great time making art for this fic (I mean how could I not? seal steve and tree bucky? It's a great time :D). Working with alittlewicked (tumblr: buchanansbum) was amazing :)

And finally this random goofy doodle I did:


	2. behinds the scenes doodles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the random bits of character design I have

And we can't forget about Steve's design doodles which includes the super cute (and super chubby) Seal!Steve!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Don't Let the Tide Come and Wash Us Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023435) by [alittlewicked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlewicked/pseuds/alittlewicked), [hey_you_with_the_face](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_you_with_the_face/pseuds/hey_you_with_the_face)




End file.
